The Wronge Sides of War
by artsoccer
Summary: Because of a chance meeting Nina and Fabian meet. As they continue to meet they start to fall in love. Their biggest problem? The world is caught up in a war and the two are on opposite sides of that war. Follow the two in their forbidden love and the problems it causes along the way.
1. My Death

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

I walk down the path guards surrounding me on all sides, making sure I don't try to escape. I shiver in the cold. I feel the wind hitting my naked body. I hear the crowd chanting, "Die! Die! Die!" "KILL HER! KILL HER!" and other such things, they are screaming for my blood. The rope chafes against my wrists. My hands are bound behind my back. I have my brown wings out spread out proudly behind me. I dare not fly away, for if I did I wouldn't get five feet off the ground before being shot down. On the outside I look calm, unconcerned, despite the fact that I'm naked, being taunted, and being led to my death. Of course that is all on the outside. On the inside, I feel as if I'm already dead. Fabian, that name keeps going around in my head, my first love, my first kiss, the reason I'm here about to die, the lad who took my heart and shattered it. He used my trust and turned me into _him_ the man I despise more than anyone or anything. We are heading up to the gallows. Normally they would cut off the heads of their prisoners, but not me, they want my body intact as to display it for all to see. The noose is slipped over my head. "Any last requests?" the man I despise most asks, figures, it would be him wouldn't it. "Surrender," I spit out at him. He chuckles before saying, "I admire you Martin, even in the face of your death you chose to spite me." I send him a death glare, that shuts up his chuckling. It's nice to know my death glare still works. "Any last words?" he asks of me. "Yeah," I say, "I'll see you in hell." He chuckles one last time before cutting the rope. The trap door drops from underneath me, and I drop. I feel a strong pain in my neck before everything goes dark, and I feel nothing. Maybe I ought to back up a little so that you can understand how I got into this predicament, what's going on (in general), why I hate _him_, and who Fabian is. Let's start with the basics. My name is Nina Martin. I am sixteen years old, I am the daughter of the rebel leaders. I have a twin (younger) brother named Edison, but everyone calls him Eddie. I can fly. I have wings. I was not born with my wings. I'll back my tale up to about six months ago, _before_ I met Fabian or even knew about his exsistence.

* * *

**I need a ****_minimum_**** of 3 reviews before I continue.**


	2. Angels do Die

**I don't own House of Anubis. I would like to thank Tina, FNRutterHoa, Dapennylane, HoAMR, and charmaine2012 for being my first five reviewers :)**

* * *

There is nothing worse than seeing the girl you love die right before your eyes, knowing that she thinks that it is your fault, know that it probably is your fault. As I watch her dangle there on the gallows, I think to myself "Angles can die after all." I should introduce myself. My name is Fabian _Rutter_ I am the _adopted_ son of Rufus Zeno, the man who controls the world; unless you include the rebels. I think back to the day I met Nina. It was a nice sunny June day. Not too hot, the temperature was just right. I had gone out to get away from it all. I was heading to my favorite place to go. It was this abandoned library in the middle of the woods. Near by there is a stream. Whenever I need time alone, that's where I go. Every other time I had gone there, no one else was around, the library closed. My favorite thing to read about in that library was stuff on Egypt. Luckily for me the library was mostly filled with books on ancient Egypt. This time when I arrived at the library, the door was open. I carefully walked in. I saw her. She was sitting cross legged on the floor near one of the shelves. She had beautiful light brown to dirty blond hair. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and slightly dirty white sneakers. She was reading a book on Egyptian mythology. Her appearance was so lovely she must be an angel. Then I noticed her wings. They were a lovely medium shade of brown. Her wings were almost as lovely as the rest of her. That confirmed it, she was an angel. I started to back out of the library as to not disturb her. As I walked back out I knocked something over. It fell the ground with a thud. She looked up. Her gaze fell upon me. It was harsh. I started stuttering out, "I-I'm so-so sorry fair-fair an-angel. I-I did not me-mean to dis-distur-disturb y-you." Her expression did not soften. "I-I'm in-into ancient Egypt my-myself," I stutter out, "That-that's w-why I-I ca-came out here. To-to read abo-about it." By the look on her face I don't think she believed me. To prove my case I started to spout facts about ancient Egypt. I went on for a while before I noticed she had an amused expression on her face. "It's nice to see someone who's actually doing what they claim to be doing once in a while," she said, her voice sounded perfect, "And for the record I'm not an angel. Although that is the first time anyone has seen my wings and called me an angel. Most people go with mutant freak, freak, or other such negatives." "How could one with such a beautiful complexion, wings aside although they are quite beautiful too, not be an angel?" I ask. She blushes before saying, "Trust me I'm not an angel." She smiles, she has a very pretty smile. "My name's Nina," she says as she sticks out her hand, "What's yours?" "Fabian," I say as I shake her hand still not convinced that she isn't an angel. "Besides, I'm pretty sure real angels can't die," she says, "and last I checked, I was mortal". I smiled at her joke.

* * *

**I would like at ****_least _****three more reviews before continuing.**


	3. Thinking About Each Other

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Nina's pov: I decide that I like Fabian. It's not every day that one gets called an angel. I get the feeling that he is someone who I can be myself around, without the pressures of the war interfering. "So Fabian, aside from reading about Egypt, what do like to do when you come here?" I ask. "I-I enjoy lying on the ground looking up at the sky watching the clouds." He says. I smile at him. "Me too," I say. "Do-do yo-you want to?" He stutters out. "Sure," I say smiling. He smiles back. The two of us head outside and lie down on our backs and stare up at the clouds. We just lie there staring at the clouds for a while. Every so often one of us points out the various shapes in the clouds. After some time I look at my watch. I discover that it is 18:00 (6pm). "Hey," I say as I get up, "It's 19:00. I need to go back home." "Yeah, me too." He concurs. "Well it was nice meeting you Fabian," I say. "You too," he states, "So I'll see you here at 15:30 (3:30pm) on Tuesday." I smile at him, before taking off. I love flying. The feel of the air rushing past me. The feeling of total freedom. The fact that no matter happened in my day, no matter how horrible it may have been, when I fly it all disappears. For the first time ever my mind did not go blank when I started to fly. For the first time ever I thought about something while flying. That something was Fabian.

Fabian's pov: Watch her fly away until she is nothing more than a dot in the sky. That doesn't take all that long to happen. I can't believe how stupid I am! I actually asked Nina to meet me again, as if for a date! Why on Earth would an _angel_ want to meet with _me_! But she didn't leave earlier. When I asked her, she smiled at me. Maybe she will turn up. Speaking of turning up, I better get a move on if I want to turn up on time for supper. I can't get the thought of her out of my head during the entire 45 minute walk home. I think of Nina during the entire time I get ready for supper. I'm still thinking of her during the appetizer course. It's not until we get to the entrée course when my "dad", Rufus, asks me about my day. "Oh, it was great." I answer truthfully. "So father," I ask to get off of the subject of my day, "Did you and Vera come up with any new plans to defeat the rebels today?" Vera Devenish is my step-father's mistress, and full partner. They will be getting married soon, and I will be forced to call her mother, or worse mum. In my opinion her last name should be "Devilish", but no one listens to me. My real father's name was Jasper Rutter. My real mother's name was Maria Rutter, her maiden name was Valentine. I never really knew what they were like, but I'm sure they would be more loving toward me than Rufus and Vera.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, at least three reviews to continue.**


	4. Something's Up

**I don't own House of Anubis. Despite not getting the number of reviews I asked for, I got zero reviews for the last chapter (hint hint) :( I decided it was about time I posted this chapter anyway.**

* * *

Eddie's pov: The moment Nina landed, she was in big trouble. It was 18:45 (6:45pm) when she got back. She had left at 9:15. Mom and dad were really angry with her. "Young lady you are in so much trouble!" mom yelled out, "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone? Nine hours and thirty minutes!" "We've been so worried about you!" our dad exclaimed. "Sure you were." My sister said sarcastically. "We really were worried about you." insisted mom. "Yeah, worried that I was giving valuable information to Rufus's men is more like it." Nina retorted. Nina and our parents don't have the most agreeable relationship. Nina would say that was the understatement of like forever. According to her the only reasons why our parents haven't disowned her are that A, she knows too much secret information that they can't let Zeno have, and B, that it would look bad. According to Nina, she is only defending herself. Whenever I ask her why the hate her so much, she tells me that it is because they fear her. When I ask why they fear her, she looks at me like I'm an idiot and asks, "Are you blind?" The thing is I'm not an idiot and I'm not blind. I get the feeling that Nina is right about the way mom and dad feels about her. I know that Nina's actions do not help the three of them to connect. I do know why mom and dad would hate Nina. It's because of her wings. When Nina and I were two years old, Zeno kidnapped her. That's when our parents Eric and Evelyn Marten started to rebel against him. Five years later when Nina and I were seven years old we finally rescued her. We discovered that Zeno had given her wings. Our parents were convinced that the wings had some kind of tracking or some other type of spy machinery, but certain tests that they conducted got rid of those fears. Nina believes that they believe that every time she goes for a fly about, she is handing over info to Zeno. She thinks that mom and dad think that she was brainwashed by Zeno. Nina is the only one who mentions Zeno's first name. Actually she always calls him by his first name, just his first name.

Amber's pov: Something is definitely up with Fabian tonight. During dinner he kept staring off into space. Mr. Zeno had to ask how his son's day was twice before receiving an answer. Fabian kept stabbing at his stake while missing several times before he actually stabbed a piece. After dinner I am so hounding that boy for information. I must admit he was gone on his random strolls much longer than normal. I wonder if he met a girl. I wonder what her name is. I wonder if they would make a good couple. I wonder what couple name they will have. I wonder if she and Fabian will last a long time or not. Fabian better come to me for help with this girl, because knowing Fabian if he's into a girl he is going to mess it up with her if left to his own devices. Luckily for Fabian his best friend, me, happens to be an excellent dating guru and fashion guide. How much longer is this dinner going to have to go on for?! I need to get Fabian alone so that I can grill him for details about the girl he met during his stroll! A hand touches mine. I realize that it is Alfie's. Alfie Lewis has been into me for as long as anyone can remember poor boy. He ought to know by now that I'd never go out with someone like his self. Not handsome enough, a really bad gift giver, and he has no wheels. Because of these things Alfie and I will never be dating. He really needs to get over that and move on with his life. Sitting on my other side is Patricia Williamson. The three of us are Fabian's only friends. Shame really.


	5. Glaring

**I know, It's been ****_FAR_**** too long since I updated this story, I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia's pov: After dinner Amber, Alfie, and I get Fabian alone in his room. Now we can grill him for details as to why he was acting so weirdly during dinner. "So Fabian," Alfie starts, "Why were you acting so weird during dinner?" "I was just thinking about the upcoming wedding that's all." Fabian insists. "You're a terrible liar Rutter." I say. I use Fabian's real last name, calling him Zeno would feel too creepy. Other then Fabian himself, Rufus Zeno, and Vera Devilish, we three are the only ones who know that Fabian is adopted. "Did you see a girl?" Amber asks at a blazing speed. "Do you like her?" "Does she like you?" "You need my help with this girl if you don't want to make a total fool out of yourself with her." "Who said there was a girl?" Fabian questions. Amber places her lips in a kiss like fashion, but remains silent. I give the boy one of my famous glares. It works. "Fine I admit it I did meet a girl!" He cries. I smirk. Amber says, "Nice work Trixe." I grin. "Soo, tell us what is she like?" Amber asks, excited.

"An angel," Fabian responds.

"Aww, you are so in love with her."

"I am not! And when I say she is an angel, I mean it. She has _wings_!"

I snort in disbelief. "I swear it! Nina has beautiful brown wings coming out of her back, she flew away with them!" the poor boy protests. Alfie pipes up "I thought angels had white wings." "So her name is Nina!" Amber shouts with triumph, "I got it Nabian. No. Fina! Or maybe Fabina!" Amber grins, "Fabina, I like the sound of that. It's their new couple name!" "Fabina does have a certain ring to it." I state thoughtfully sounding. Fabian glares at me. I try not to laugh. Fabian's glares are so pathetic looking. Luckily for me Alfie takes care of this problem with, "Dude you glare needs a _lot_ of work." And that is all it takes to sap the last of my self control. I burst out laughing. Fabian glares at me again, only making my laughter worse. Soon Alfie has joined me in laughter, and before long so has Amber. Fabian is just standing there looking peeved.


	6. Awkward Dinners

**I don't own House of Anubis**

**Thank you to HoAMR for the correct spelling of peoples names :)**

* * *

Mara's pov: Dinner with the Martins is always a bit awkward, but tonight had been even more so do to Nina's long absence today. Before I get to anything else I should introduce myself. My name is Mara Jaffrey. I am 16 years old. I am the head of the science department for the rebel cause, thus earning me a place at the Martin dinner table. I am one of Nina and Eddie Martian's only friends. Dinner time is when the Martin family (the leaders of the entire rebellion) meets with the heads of the different departments for updates, to discuss battle plans and strategies, and to well hang out with friends, I guess.

The different heads are;

Me, Mara Jaffray: head of the science department; age 16

Mick Campbell: head of the training department (physical training for the solders); age 16

Victor Rodenmaar Jr: head of training department (tactics training for the officers); age 47

Joy Mercer: head the computers and all things technological department; age 15

Jerome Clarke: battle strategies and sneak attacks director; age 15

Trudy Rehman: head chef and poisons expert; age 44

All of us heads are close friends to the members of the Martin family. I think Nina feels that Victor and Trudy are more of a mother and father to her then her real ones are. Back to what I was saying before; dinner with the Martin family is always a bit awkward do to the "Martin family" part of the equation, mainly the relationship between mom and dad Martin with daughter Martin. After dinner Mick, Joy, Jerome and I all follow Eddie and Nina to Nina's room. Nina was acting odder than normal during dinner. We think it has something to do with what happened during her "fly about".


	7. Elusive Nina Martin

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Joy's pov: "Nina," I demand, "Spill." "What do you mean, 'spill'?" she asks. "Why were you out so long?" Mick elaborates, "And why were you acting weirder than normal during dinner?" "You know me," Nina says, "I'll do anything to stay away from my parents." "As true as that may be," I state, "You've never stayed out for your fly-abouts for so long before, and that also doesn't explain why you were extra weird during supper." "Fine!" she exclaims, "I met someone where go to hang out! ARE YOU HAPPY!?" "No need to get so snappy Wingy. We just wanted to know what was going on." Jerome says, "Did you say you met someone? Awwww little Nina's got a crush." "And if you keep talking like that…" Nina starts. "Talking like what?" Jerome interrupts. Nina growls in the back of her throat and clenches her fists before saying, "If you keep teasing me like that, you'll be the one who gets crushed!" "Call down Neens," Eddie says, "Besides Jerome, she never said that it was a boy she met." "Hey," Mick asks, "Where did Nina go?" We all look around the room, no Nina. "She left," states Eddie. "Thanks for that Captain obvious." I comment sarcastically. "But seriously," I say without sarcasm, "Where did she go?" "Let's look for her!" Jerome suggests. No duh Mr. Brains (read the sarcasm). "We should split up, that way we can cover more ground." This time it's Eddie who does the suggesting. We do as he says and split up in our search for the elusive Nina Martin.


	8. Funny Faces

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Alfie's pov: Do you blame me? Fabian's glare was _so very_ pathetic. It was so funny looking; besides someone had to tell Fabian that his glare sucked. It's not my fault that Patricia burst out laughing at my comment. Fabian's peeved look is even worse than his glare. This just made me laugh even harder. Okay this will so not help the situation, but I say, "Fabian you _really_ need to work on your peeved look." This makes Trixe and Amber laugh even harder. I feel bad for the guy, but still! Amber manages get herself back on our earlier topic.

"So Fabian other than the fact that she has brown wings what else can you tell us about Nina?" She asks. Fabian's ever funnier growing upset face lets me know that he is not pleased with the change of topic.

He sighs before saying, "Nina is about half a head shorter than me. She has dazzling blue-green eyes, beautiful dirty blond hair, and fair coloured skin."

"What did you two do all day?" Amber questions.

"I bet you they were snogging." Patricia says with a smirk.

"No, we were not snogging!" Fabian claims, "As it turns out she is also into ancient Egypt. We spent some time talking about that. We also spent some time lying on our backs next to each other on the ground looking at the clouds." He smiles as he talks.

"And…" Amber prompts him

"And then she looked at her watch and realized that she had to go, but before she left I asked her to meet me again on Tuesday." Fabian admits.

"Did she say yes?" Amber inquires.

"Nina smiled at me before flying away." Fabian says.

So in the dating world does that mean a yes, a no, or a maybe? Not my problem. That would be Fabian and Amber's problem; Fabian's because of well obvious reasons; Amber's because she is a self appointed dating guru. Me I'm more worried about how I can get Amber to go out with me. Sigh. Why can't anything work out for me?

Fabian's pov: I think I might have a crush on Nina. I barely even know her! It doesn't matter though, there is no way I'm ever going to see her again. She's probably never going to go back to the clearing in the woods, probably just to make sure she never sees me again. I can't believe how stupid I was. I mean seriously, what are the odds that she'll actually come on Tuesday? An angel like her must surely have far more important and interesting things to do then to meet me. The fact that I met her there was probably like a one in a million chance. The optimistic and much smaller part of my brain can't help but remind me that she did stay with me the entire day, and that she also seemed to like me. Maybe she will come on Tuesday! I know I'll be crushed if she doesn't come, but the chance that she will come, however small it might be, is enough to convince me to go. I hope she comes, I really do. Just to get the chance to see her beautiful face at least one more time and to hear her melodious voice just once more would be magnificent. Oh gods I really am in love with Nina. Maybe Nina's not an angel, but a Goddess. She is amazing enough to be one, in my book anyway. Everything about her is wonderful. Her sparkling eyes, cute nose, pretty smile, slightly rosy cheeks, cute ears, lushes hair, beautiful wings, slight build, fair skin, I could go on and on about her. To me Nina is pure perfection.


End file.
